She Didn't Know Why
by thatsmeinthetardis
Summary: (after Journey's End) Donna struggles to try and remember the Doctor.
1. She Didn't Know Why (Donna Noble)

_Sometimes Donna caught herself crying. Or sitting down on the sofa, staring into space. And she always felt so sad, like she'd lost someone. But she didn't know why. _

_Sometimes she'd have a massive headache. In the middle of work, or dinner with her husband. She never told anyone about it. But it wasn't normal. It was splitting pain, and it felt like her head was burning. But if anyone thought that she wasn't normal, her life would just be harder._

_Who was she to be different? She was only a personal assistant. No special education, no important parents. No power, no connections, just a simple, average married woman. Donna Noble was simply not important._

Donna walked down the street one Saturday afternoon. Her arms were loaded shopping bags after a trip to the shops with a friend. She walked towards the little cafe on the corner, ready to have a lunch with her mum.

She stopped at the door. She could see her mother inside. She was talking to a young man in a peculiar outfit. He wore a tweed jacket and a bow tie. His hair was messy and dark brown, and he had a big chin. He smiled at her mum, then headed to the cafe door. The man walked out and held the door open for Donna.

"Good morning," the man said to her. "You look lovely today." He smiled widely at her.

"Thank you," Donna replied. She usually wasn't the biggest smiler, but something about that man made her want to be happy. So she smiled and said to him, "I like your bow tie."

He grinned, then took off. Donna walked over to her mother's table and peeled the shopping bags off her arms.

"Mum, did you know that guy? I saw you talking to him," said Donna, sitting down across from her mother.

Sylvia sighed, then replied, "No, not really. He just reminded me of someone that I used to know."

Donna thought for a minute, "Yeah, me too. But I really can't remember who." She shrugged and gave the waiter her order.

"We chatted for a while," said Sylvia. "He's a doctor."

Donna smiled at that. A doctor. Her coffee came, and she took a long, thoughtful sip. For the first time in a long time, her head didn't hurt. And she wasn't feeling sad anymore.


	2. Seeing Her Again (The Doctor)

He had missed her so much. She had always been so sassy with him, when they traveled together. Always taking charge, pushing him out of the way. She was his best friend back then. Never feeling anything stronger, just a good, solid friendship. And he regretted it so much, wiping her memory.

He wasn't allowed to see her, back then when he had his old face. That was the face that she knew, and he couldn't risk it with her. But now that he had regenerated, he could check in on her. Sometimes he'd hold open a shop door, or say hello on the street. Maybe smile in passing. It was great to see her so happy, with a good husband, a good job, and a good life.

But then her mother found him. He stepped out of his blue box and there she was, arms crossed with a disapproving frown. She was surprised to see his new face, so he explained his regeneration. She seemed to understand. And her face had softened a great deal when he told her that he was only there to see Donna again.

He went to leave the cafe where him and Sylvia chatted, and there was Donna, at the door, arms full of shopping bags. He opened the door for her. "Good morning," he said. "You look lovely today." And she did. Her eyes were bright and happy, and her red hair was shiny and shocking.

She smiled and said, "Thank you. I like your bow tie."

Her compliment made him happier than he had been in days. Grinning, he strode down the street. Donna liked his bow tie. She was the first one who had ever said that to him. He wasn't sure about his look, because Amy and River always made fun of it. But this sealed the deal. Donna liked it. And if she liked it, the others would just have to learn to like it too.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie, and tightened it on his neck. In honor of Donna Noble, he would keep wearing it. For her.


End file.
